


when my baby puts the mouth on me

by shamusiel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i wrote this for ME!!!!!!!!!, leon is trans, leon you dumb fucking bottom, manlet leon real, raihan is STUPID in love, rough yet gentle and doting dom raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/pseuds/shamusiel
Summary: It looks like a scene from a painting, he thinks, then realizes how corny that sounds. But he's just- he’s just so stupidly in love with the man in his bed.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 695





	when my baby puts the mouth on me

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

How did they get here again? Raihan doesn’t really remember, doesn’t really care what led up to Leon pressed up against the front door of his home with Raihan looming over him, locking the door behind him as he ducks down to mouth wetly along the expanse of Leon’s neck. Both hands find his hips, his grip firm, stopping Leon from squirming when Raihan bites down on soft skin.

They were on a date, a simple date, there was some flirting that turned into shared heated looks, Leon’s foot traveling along Raihan’s leg beneath the table and Raihan could barely keep his composure long enough to hurriedly flag down the waiter for the check. Now they’re here and Leon is grabbing him like he might disappear if he lets go, forced onto his toes because Raihan is just too damn tall and he’s too damn short ( five-foot-five isn’t that short, he’s tried to tell Leon, but that probably doesn’t help when it comes from someone who’s six-foot-eight ).

Leon’s skin still smells like vanilla body wash, shea butter moisturizer, and a warm cologne, his hair carrying a fruity scent from his shampoo, and it drives Raihan’s senses crazy. When they kiss, he tastes the sweet dessert Leon had during their date, and he’s aiming to draw sounds just as sweet from his throat.

Once they get to the bedroom.

“C’mon,” Raihan breathes into Leon’s mouth, taking a moment to let them both kick off their shoes and then taking hold of his hands to pull him, stumbling clumsily, through the front room and down the hallway. The second he has Leon in the bedroom, he’s slamming the door shut with his foot and Leon is yanking him down by the strings of his hoodie to kiss him. Raihan takes a step forward, causing Leon to stumble, but he catches him by the hips and guides him back to the bed with no protest.

With one swift movement Raihan switches their positions, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Leon plops himself down in his lap without hesitation. Their brows touch. The hands grabbing his hoodie strings tug lightly. “Take this off.”

It’s followed by a nip to Raihan’s bottom lip. Raihan can’t help but laugh, tilting his head to the side as Leon peppers kisses along his pulse. “Now.”

Raihan snorts, his hands coming up to take hold of Leon’s. “Okay, _bossy._ ”

Leon rolls his eyes, but gives him another kiss all the same, prying his lips apart with his tongue while Raihan drags down the zipper of his jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it somewhere to the side. He doesn’t really care where it lands right now, and his hands immediately land on Leon’s ass to squeeze _tight_ through his jeans. It makes Leon arch, his hips jerking, rubbing up against Raihan’s front.

He wonders just how wet he is already, he wonders if his clit is stiff and swollen and aching to be touched, and the thought is making him salivate because he wants to see it now, he wants his mouth on it _now._ Leon clearly notices, pulling his head back.

“You’re drooling like a Yamper,” he points out, squeezing Raihan’s nose. Raihan swipes his tongue out to pick up the saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He isn’t really embarrassed about it.

“You just get me going,” Raihan replies, voice a little nasally because Leon still hasn’t let go of his nose. It makes Leon’s shoulders shake in silent laughter. It’s cute, seeing how his eyes light up as a goofy smile breaks over his face. When he releases his nose, Raihan catches his arm and nuzzles against his wrist, leaving a ghost of a kiss there.

Leon’s other hand lands on Raihan’s chest and in a split second Raihan finds himself on his back, staring up at Leon hovering over him, his hair spilling over one shoulder, the ceiling light casting a halo around his head. There’s a dusting of red splashed over his cheeks, his eyes are still bright but there’s an undeniable hunger brewing in the depths of them. Raihan lets go of Leon’s wrist.

Immediately, Leon is dropping down onto his elbows and kissing him again. Hard, open-mouthed, hot and wet; when Raihan rolls his tongue against Leon’s, Leon gives a little moan that makes Raihan’s already half-hard dick twitch. Leon pulls back after a moment, just long enough that he can sit up on Raihan’s hips and pull his shirt over his head with a _snap_ ( it’s much more graceful than the first time he ever did it, Raihan remembers - when he got _stuck_ and whined until Raihan was able to stop laughing long enough to help him ).

The toned planes of Leon’s chest and abdomen are exposed to him now and Raihan thinks, not for the first time, that his body must have been sculpted by whatever gods are up there. He’s lean, stronger than you might expect, a ripple of his muscle beneath his warm skin when he moves. Ever since he started his hormone treatment years ago he had taken up working out regularly, yielding fantastic results.

Raihan slides his hands up Leon’s thighs, over his hips, along his sides, and to his chest. He brushes his thumbs over the scars there, making Leon shiver, bite his lip, close his eyes. Then Raihan’s thumbs move, roll over Leon’s nipples to make him squirm in his lap. It works, and while Leon is distracted by the sensation Raihan is surging up again, catching him by surprise.

His hardening cock is evident through his shorts, pressing right up between Leon’s thighs, right against where he wants it but separated by their clothing. Hands on his chest again tug lightly at his shirt and Raihan takes the hint, quickly discarding the article of clothing so Leon can run his hands along his abs. They kiss again, kiss like this is somehow going to be the last time, breathing heavy and lips smacking, tongues licking messily. Meanwhile, Leon’s become very focused on grinding down against his clothed cock.

Fuck, Leon’s gonna be so tight, he always is, and Raihan wants to be buried deep inside of him already. But that can come later. Leon’s pleasure comes first. His hands squeeze Leon’s ass, guide the sloppy movements of his hips, and Leon is whimpering from the friction of his underwear and jeans and the aching cock underneath it all. Raihan wonders if Leon could come from just this, but he doesn’t really want to test it right now. Doesn’t want to tire Leon out too fast, but he _is_ planning on making him come more than once tonight.

“You want my mouth?” Raihan breathes, one hand slipping teasingly between Leon’s thighs.

“Mm,” Leon hums. “Yeah.”

Then Leon is on his back, Raihan popping open the button of those pesky jeans and tugging the zipper down. Leon draws his legs back to help Raihan peel his jeans off, kicking them from his ankle. Raihan peers down between his thighs, eyes the _very_ noticeable wet patch in his briefs. Oh, man, it’s making him drool again. He swipes his tongue out over his lips. With no preamble, he tugs Leon’s underwear off and Leon lets him, gasping when the air of the bedroom hits the aching heat between his thighs.

Raihan sits back on his heels, admiring the sight of Leon’s pussy bared to him. He touches his trembling thighs gently. God, Leon has the cutest ass, and his legs are to die for. They filled out those jeans of his nicely. Then his eyes travel up to Leon’s flushed face, his wide eyes, how his violet hair pools around his head, vibrant against the stark white sheets.

After another moment, Raihan smiles and leans forward. He presses a kiss to Leon’s brow.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, beautiful.”

He gives Leon one more long kiss to the lips, then peppers a soft trail from his collarbone, down to his chest - lingering briefly on the surgery scars - and to his belly, where he flicks his tongue out over his navel and nuzzles against the little pooch underneath.

“Hurry up,” he hears Leon grumble. It makes Raihan laugh.

“You sure are being demanding.”

“You sure are being slow.”

Raihan gives a playful smack to Leon’s thigh and Leon looks ready to kick him out of the bed, but even his fiercest scowl does little to strike fear into the heart of _anyone._

“Okay, okay,” Raihan snickers, and finally maneuvers himself down onto his belly. A puff of hot breath is let out against Leon’s pussy, making Leon sigh heavily. Raihan shifts around a little bit to get more comfortable, hooking his arms around Leon’s thighs to drag his legs over his shoulders. He peppers kisses along the inside of his thighs, sinks his teeth into the supple flesh and feels the muscles tense, then laves his tongue over the marks left behind. Leon is starting to whimper impatiently, and Raihan finally decides to give him want he wants.

He presses a kiss to the soaked folds, then another, fleeting and teasing. One hand snakes around so he can use his fingers to part them, further exposing Leon to the air. He breathes against it again, and then buries his face close, flicking his tongue, dragging it slowly along the length of Leon’s pussy and reveling in the taste. At the same time he's grinding down against the mattress, seeking relief for his throbbing and still-clothed cock that's making his shorts too damn tight. Leon is panting, one hand fisting into the sheets and the other curled tightly on top of his belly.

“Rai--” he chokes out, trying to grind back against Raihan’s mouth. “Please, my- my--”

Leon doesn’t have to finish the sentence for Raihan to know what he’s asking for. All his attention focuses on Leon’s clit now, hard and aching and neglected, standing as best as it can. He swirls his tongue around it, then he gives it a soft suck that makes Leon’s hips jerk and thighs squeeze around his head. 

He fingers tease Leon's folds as he keeps his attention on sucking his clit, his wrist turning, a finger prodding at Leon's entrance that clenches at the contact. Raihan pulls off of Leon's clit to say, "Hey, relax a bit."

"Trying to," Leon replies.

Raihan nuzzles close to him again, licks another stripe up his pussy then rolls his tongue back over his clit. Leon lets out a garbled sound, his heels digging into Raihan's shoulder blades.

Finally, he feels Leon relax enough that he can slowly ease one finger in. Leon clenches again for a moment, but eases up quickly, and once Raihan's finger is pressed in up to the knuckle he adds a second. Leon uses the hand on his belly to grab at Raihan's hair.

He fingers him quick and dirty while simultaneously eating him out. Leon's getting a little louder now, his voice rising in pitch, his chest heaving and thighs trembling - all telltale signs he's about to come. Raihan tries not to smirk, just gives one more thrust of his fingers and suck to his clit that throws Leon over the edge. His whole body convulses, he kicks his heels against Raihan's back, smacks his hand against the bed and yanks at Raihan's hair, gushing over Raihan's fingers and against his mouth. All while letting out a long, loud moan.

Raihan laps the release up eagerly, making Leon twitch and gasp from the overstimulation. Then he slips his fingers out, rises up onto his knees to look down at Leon through hooded eyes, and brings his soaked fingers up to his own lips to take them into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them.

Leon watches him intently, his chest still heaving, legs still shaking, his hair a mess.

"Y-you don't have t-to put on a show," he mumbles, voice shaking with his breathing.

"You love it," Raihan replies after he pops his fingers out of his mouth.

"Mmhm." He reaches out for Raihan then, who gladly gathers him up into his arms and strokes his spine soothingly. He nuzzles into Leon's shoulder, detects the faint scent of sweat along with the other smells on Leon's person.

Leon's always a little cuddly after orgasming, and that's fine. One of the many things no one but Raihan will ever know about Leon. Raihan thinks it's cute, and admittedly _he_ enjoys it, too. That sweet, soft intimacy. Because he himself is a sweet, soft man outside of the pitch. Considerate and caring.

A kiss is pressed to Leon's shoulder.

"My turn," Leon suddenly says, pulling back. Raihan is startled out of that blissful state by it, but now there are hands tugging at the waistband of his shorts.

"I can get 'em off for you," Raihan offers.

"No. I can do it," Leon replies without hesitation. Raihan just nods, sitting back, letting Leon tug both his shorts and underwear down at once to let his cock spring forth, already leaking from the tip thanks to his grinding against the bed while eating Leon out. Raihan moves his legs, kicks the clothing the rest of the way off.

Raihan purrs, leaning back and watching Leon's deft hands stroke his cock, skilled after their many sexual encounters. He teases the head, making Raihan's breath hitch, making him jerk into his touch.

"You're so big," Leon whispers, voice rough. One hand tosses his long hair over his shoulder and then he dips his head down.

He doesn't take it all at once. Instead, he only takes it halfway, which is still enough to make Raihan's brain go fucking _haywire._ His mouth is soft and hot, just like his pussy even if it lacks the tightness of it, and his tongue is downright sinful with how it circles around the head and teases the tip as he bobs his head in a steady rhythm. And the way he _moans_ around his mouthful, letting Raihan know Leon’s enjoying it as much as he is.

One of Raihan's hands grabs a fistful of Leon's hair when Leon pulls off to press kisses along the underside, dragging his tongue upward and then kissing the tip. There is already drool at the corner of Leon's mouth, his lips are already getting a little red. It looks so, so good on him.

"Take it all," Raihan says without meaning to, his brain and his mouth moving at a different pace than each other. But he goes with it. "I know you can."

Leon pinches Raihan's thigh and smiles past his cock a little too sweetly for what they're doing. "Okay."

So he slowly takes Raihan in, inch by grueling inch, coughing a little bit when the head hits the back of his throat but still pushing on until his nose hits the thick hair at the base. He breathes hard through his nose and Raihan's grip on his hair tightens. "You're so good with your mouth, baby."

Leon gives a muffled whimper in response to the praise. He pulls his head back a little bit, and then moves down again. There is drool running down his chin, tears pricking at his eyes, but Raihan doesn't panic at the sight like he did when Leon first deepthroated him, when he thought he was unhappy and in pain. No, he learned immediately that Leon was loving it.

When Leon looks up at him through those long, pretty eyelashes Raihan's heart skips a beat. He almost comes right then and there. What gave Leon the right to be so beautiful, huh? His looks have gotta be the envy of at least half of Galar.

"Let me fuck your mouth," Raihan breathes, and he means for it to sound more like a request and less like a demand, but it fails. Still, Leon hums in affirmation and reaches up to grab onto Raihan's thighs.

With permission granted, Raihan spreads his legs a bit more and now has both hands in Leon's hair, keeping his head still as he moves his hips slowly upward, over and over, his pace gradually getting faster. Leon lets out stuttering breaths through his nose, gagging a few times when Raihan strikes deep. Raihan groans, rolling his head back, wanting to come so badly into that sweet little mouth that always talks so big.

"Can I-" He chokes on a moan. "Come in your mouth?"

"Mmhm," Leon manages.

So he does after a few more sloppy thrusts, coming onto Leon's tongue, feeling Leon swallow what he can up and lap at the tip of his cock. Then he pulls Leon's head back, lets the rest of his come shoot onto his lips, a little on his chin and cheeks.

Raihan sits there for a moment to gather his bearings, then moves his hand to cradle Leon's face for a moment before he hooks a finger into Leon's mouth and forces it open. Come still sticks to his tongue, dribbles down his chin, mixing with saliva. He drags his thumb over Leon's bottom lip.

"Good boy," he says with a grin, pulling his hand back so Leon can close his mouth and swallow the rest of the come inside.

It takes a moment, but he becomes acutely aware of how hard Leon is shaking - and for the first time that night he's a little worried.

"Hey," he murmurs soothingly, touching Leon's arm. His other hand reaches for the bedside table where he pulls a tissue out of the box and gently wipes away the remaining come on Leon's face. It's tossed into the waste bin across the room, a perfect shot. Then he brings Leon into his embrace again. "Was it too much? You okay, angel?"

Leon holds him tight and doesn't respond for a solid minute, evidently trying to even out his breathing and get his thoughts in order before he can say anything. At least the shaking is starting to die down into little trembles.

"I'm okay," he says, a little hoarse.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just been awhile since you did that." Leon turns his head up so he can look at Raihan in the face. He manages a wobbly smile. "I liked it, don't worry."

Raihan breathes a sigh of relief. Okay, Leon is fine, he isn't hurt, just got a little overwhelmed. So Raihan will do his best to soothe him before they continue - if Leon wants to continue, that is.

"Do you want any water? Need a few minutes to cool down?"

"Yes, please. Water's good."

"And you wanna keep going? You can say no." Leon already knows that, but he still feels the need to remind him.

"I do. A lot," Leon mumbles, his face now against Raihan's chest. "Do you?"

Raihan snorts. "Duh. You just gotta let go of me for a minute."

Leon grumbles in protest, but eventually relents so Raihan can slip out of bed and make a quick trip - completely naked - to the kitchen so he can get a glass of water for them both. In addition, he soaks a washcloth in warm water so he can better clean any come left on Leon's face.

When he comes back he finds Leon sprawled out on his back in the mussed up sheets, eyes closed, lips parted with his soft breaths, the bedroom light casting a glow over his brown skin. It looks like a scene from a painting, he thinks, then realizes how corny that sounds. But he's just- he’s just so stupidly in love with the man in his bed.

Raihan wonders if he's fallen asleep, which would be fine. Sure, his cock is already half hard again, but if Leon's tired he won't force anything.

But once the bedroom door closes behind Raihan with a soft _click_ Leon cracks open his eyes again, offering a smile.

The glasses of water are set on the bedside table for a moment. Leon sits up, and Raihan leans over to cradle his jaw in one hand. "Stay still a sec."

"Okay."

Raihan uses the warm washcloth to wipe away any come that the tissue couldn't, rubbing gently into Leon's cheeks and wiping up the tiny bit that got into his beard. Leon scrunches up his nose, but doesn't say a word or pull away, letting Raihan do what he needs to do.

It's not the first time that Raihan's thought about how much he really loves to take care of Leon - who, of course, can take care of himself just fine, but clearly enjoys the attention.

The washcloth is tossed in the laundry bin and Raihan hands Leon one of the glasses of water.

"Thanks," Leon says, bringing it up to his reddened lips and downing it eagerly.

Raihan laughs. "Slow down, don't make yourself sick."

So Leon does slow down, just a little bit, but still finishes off his glass in record time before Raihan's even halfway through his. He takes the empty glass from Leon's hand and sets it back on the bedside table, letting Leon then press up against his side as he waits for Raihan to finish. He takes his time, but the warmth curled against his side spurs him to go just a little bit faster.

"Okay," Raihan breathes once he's done, putting the glass down. He turns a bit and Leon pulls back to sit on his heels, hands curled against his thighs. He's staring at Raihan, gaze intense, so intense it makes a shiver crawl up Raihan's spine.

Leaning forward on one hand, Raihan grins wide and toothy. "You still want to keep going?" The look in Leon's eyes is answer enough, but he thinks it's good to ask anyway. Just in case.

"I'm ready when you are," Leon replies.

With that, they come back together again. Their kiss is less desperate this time around, but still heated. Raihan has his hands on Leon's hips, Leon holding onto Raihan's face, balancing on his knees. Their tongues slide together, they breathe out little sighs, steadily working themselves back up even though they're already horny enough. Raihan is already completely hard again, and when he dips one hand between Leon's thighs he finds him still absolutely soaked.

In response to the hand between his legs, Leon reaches down to take hold of Raihan's cock, still somewhat slick with spit and precome. He strokes it steadily while Raihan slips his fingers back inside of Leon, angling his hand so his palm rubs up against Leon's clit as he thrusts his fingers.

They buck into each other's hands, their kisses getting messy again, their breathing heavy, heavy, _heavier._

"I love you," Leon suddenly says, breathless. They pull apart from their kiss so Raihan can stare at Leon for a moment, at his blushing face and glazed eyes. Almost instantly Leon is looking a little embarrassed, maybe even a little self conscious? "Sorry, bad timing?"

"Not at all," Raihan breathes. He slips his fingers out of Leon. "I love you, too."

Leon beams brightly. Raihan's heart feels so full, full of love and adoration for the man he called his rival since they were kids, the man he'd been in love with for years before either of them could admit it to each other. He still thinks about that day, just them two standing in a locker room, Leon refusing to look at him as he murmurs his confession, so uncertain, so nervous, so unlike the person he was in front of the public. As if Raihan didn't love him to the moon and back. As if Raihan wouldn't give him every star in the sky.

One more sweet kiss is pressed to the leader's lips before Leon speaks again, his voice low, "Can I ride you?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." And Raihan is adjusting his position, but then he pauses, eyeing the bedside table. "Condom this time?"

Leon is silent for a moment, considering it, before he just shakes his head with a, "No."

It's a little risky, sure, and they know the risk-- but Leon's testosterone already lowers any chance of an _accident_ occurring, and he's started taking the pill. It'll be fine. It feels better for the both of them, too; he knows how much Leon loves when he's filled with Raihan's come.

"All right." Raihan gives Leon's wrist a little tug, urging him into his lap as he reaches over with his other hand to blindly open the bedside drawer, feeling around for the half-used bottle of lubricant. Leon's wet enough already, but it never hurts to be extra careful. When he finds it, he drops it into Leon's palm and Leon quickly cracks it open, pouring some into his palm.

When he strokes it over Raihan's dick it makes the leader shiver, the sensation chilly, but it'll warm up in a few moments. Leon straddles his lap as he works his hand, with his mouth latched onto the soft skin beneath Raihan's jaw, sucking and grazing his teeth until he leaves a mark that stands out against dark skin.

"Lie down," Leon says softly, but with a commanding edge that Raihan just can't say no to. Raihan hums, lying back with his head on the pillows, watching Leon continue to stroke his cock until he's sure he's sufficiently prepared. Leon pushes his hair back over his shoulder again, then keeps Raihan’s cock positioned upright enough that he can sink down on it.

He doesn’t just yet, he takes a moment to position himself on his knees, to grind his hips forward so his clit rubs up against Raihan’s cock. Raihan just watches him, doesn’t touch him just yet, but does bend his legs so Leon can rest his hand back on his knee to keep himself steady. The head slips between Leon’s folds, catches on his entrance but doesn’t press in just yet. Leon is taking his sweet time, working both of them up until they can’t take it anymore.

When he finally starts to sink down, they both let out a sound in unison: Leon’s is just a soft whine, while Raihan gives a rather unflattering groan. He’s so tight around his cock, so fucking hot, it drives Raihan crazy. It takes a lot of self control not to just grab Leon’s hips to hold him in place so he can fuck up into him. No, he just lets Leon go at his own pace, but does give a little encouraging rock of his hips.

“Big,” Leon breathes out, like he always does, like it’s some new discovery, but it makes Raihan preen every single time. The grasp on his cock relents once Leon presses further down, and the hand copies the other, moving back to rest on Raihan’s other leg. He gets a nice angle like this, watching Leon’s pussy accept his cock; it makes him drag his tongue over his lips, hungry.

Without much of a warning, Leon drops himself all the way down, taking Raihan all the way inside. He gasps, eyes wide, then sits there for a moment, letting them both adjust to the feeling before he moves or they’re both gonna come too early. Raihan’s cock throbs and Leon bears down on him. After a minute, Leon finally gives an experimental roll of his hips that makes Raihan hiss through his teeth.

Raihan touches him now, rests a hand on his thigh and runs the other up his abdomen. Leon’s eyes fall shut as he moves again, rocking steadily, getting used to the already familiar sensation before he rises up slowly, then drops back down. He does it again, and again, and again-- picking up the pace gradually until he’s bouncing enthusiastically in Raihan’s lap, his abdomen quivering, one hand moving from Raihan’s legs so he can slide it down his belly and use two fingers to rub quick circles at his clit while he moves.

“Leon,” Raihan groans, his hands now on Leon’s waist, holding him in a way that feels almost possessive. Like this, he becomes acutely aware of their difference in size again and he almost tries to slow things down, but he knows Leon is far from fragile, and he knows Leon _really_ likes to be manhandled. His hips roll upward again, meeting Leon as he comes down, striking deep inside of him each time, like he’s trying to carve a place inside of Leon. A place only he can fill. _You’re mine, mine, mine._ “Shit, you’re incredible. You look so good taking my cock.”

"Ah- _fuck._ " Leon snaps his hips down eagerly, mouth hanging open, taking all of Raihan at once, over and over and over. And he takes it like a champ - no pun intended. Raihan, absolutely enamored, stares up at Leon as he moves, as he rolls his hips, his strong thighs easily pushing him up and down with little strain. Leon bites his lip, his hands coming up to run through his own hair and _God_ is it a sight. He's got to be the prettiest damn thing Raihan's ever seen - he always has been, always will be.

"Is it good?" Raihan can't help but ask, even though he knows the answer. Leon gives him a pointed look.

"What- _haa-_ what do you think?"

"I just want to hear you say it."

Hands come down to settle on Raihan's abdomen. Leon tips his head back, letting out those sweet, gentle little sounds that are music to Raihan's ears. He’s always been the quieter of the two during sex, still vocal but never loud, while Raihan struggles with _shutting the fuck up_ sometimes. Then he finally manages to say, "So good. You feel so good."

"Thought so." Hands knead at Leon's ass, then give a sharp smack that makes Leon jolt. "Think I can make you scream?"

"You can try." Because Leon's competitive streak doesn't end once he's left the pitch. It's a challenge, one Raihan isn't about to back down from. With purely the muscles of his abdomen he rises up, arm around Leon's waist, and flips them over. Leon lets out a little _oof._ Arms immediately hook under Raihan's, coming around so Leon can grab the back of his shoulders and hold on for his dear life because he _knows_ he's about to get fucked senseless.

Raihan presses a kiss to his cheek, pushes his legs back for a better angle, and starts moving. Leon's lips part, his eyes widen, and all he can manage are punched-out little gasps as Raihan pounds into him. The sounds each thrust makes are wet and sloppy, accompanied by the slap of skin against skin, and it's so fucking vulgar but only makes them both that much hornier.

"Raihan," Leon whimpers, tucking his face against the leader's shoulder, his whole body shaking.

Raihan turns his head, nose in Leon's hair. "Don't get all shy now," he coos, voice oddly soft considering how hard he's fucking Leon into the mattress. "Come on, gorgeous. Look at me."

“Mmnh-”

“Leon,” he purrs again, nibbling at his ear, his thrusts slowing down until he’s just slowly grinding himself into him. “If you don’t look at me I might stop.”

“Don’t,” Leon squeaks out. It’s enough convincing, because Leon drops his head back against the pillows, his eyes staring right into Raihan’s, his pupils blown.

Raihan kisses the tip of his nose. “There’s that face I love.”

Leon isn’t given much of a chance to respond, whatever he was planning to say is cut off by a startled moan when Raihan starts moving again. And the look on his face while Raihan drives into him is obscene: eyes partially rolled back, mouth agape with drool dribbling past his lips, his blush vibrant against his cheeks. It reminds him of those weird animated pornos he watched a few times, but it looks so much _better_ on Leon.

Yet, he still isn’t being very loud. Raihan lets out a low growl. He sits back, Leon’s hands dropping from his shoulders, one of them grabbing Raihan’s bicep and the other traveling down between his legs again.

With an iron grip on Leon’s hips, Raihan fucks him with enough force that the bed moves with them, the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly. Good thing he moved out of that flat and got a real damn house, now they don’t have to worry about cranky neighbors hearing them.

“I wanna hear you, baby,” Raihan pants. Leon whimpers, squirms a little, his fingers more clumsy now as they play with his clit. “Wanna hear how much you love--” _thrust,_ “--this--” _thrust,_ “--cock.”

The next thrust has Leon keening, his back arching, and Raihan grins wide in satisfaction. When Leon’s fingers move away from his clit, Raihan replaces them with his own. Leon practically sobs in delight beneath him, his sounds pouring forth unrestrained, nails scrabbling at Raihan’s arms and his hips desperately trying to meet his thrusts. Raihan can’t help the swell of pride he feels whenever he remembers he’s the one able to reduce mister big bad and (formerly) unbeatable into a needy, wanton mess.

“Raihan,” Leon whines, and suddenly he’s grabbing the hand on his hip to rest it on his belly. Raihan blinks thrice, looking down between them, eyebrows raising when he feels the undeniable bump in Leon’s abdomen whenever he fucks into him. He practically wheezes in response, says nothing, instead pulling out for a moment.

“What--” Leon is cut off by a gasp when Raihan is suddenly flipping him over and dragging him into his lap, chest pressed to Leon’s back, one hand reaching down to guide his cock back inside and the other coming to rest on his belly. He feels the bump moving, feels drool pooling in his mouth again.

“Put your hands here,” he breathes roughly into Leon’s ear, guiding them to his belly so he can feel where it slightly bulges over Raihan’s cock. Raihan keeps one hand on top of his, the other arm hooking under Leon’s knees to hold his legs up as he fucks upward into him. Leon hiccups. Raihan nuzzles against his shoulder. “You feel that?”

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Leon whimpers, dropping his head back against Raihan’s shoulder.

“You’re so small,” Raihan says, grazing his teeth over Leon’s skin. “Surprised my cock doesn’t split you in half.”

“Y-you’re just a giant,” Leon manages to shoot back, but it’s quickly followed up by a yelp in response to a particularly hard snap of Raihan’s hips. The leader squeezes one of Leon’s hands on his belly, threads their fingers together and holds on tight. He can feel his release building deep in the pit of his gut, white-hot, threatening to burst at any moment, and judging by how Leon shakes and the noises he makes he’s almost there, too.

Leon, with his chest heaving, his thighs trembling, manages to squeeze out, “Rai, I-- I want--”

“To come?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Go ahead,” he breathes. Right away Leon is spasming around him, crying out, his release soaking Raihan’s dick and the inside of his thighs. Raihan fucks him straight through it, making Leon nigh incoherent from the overstimulation. But he can’t hold back his orgasm that much longer, either. “Let me fill you up. You love that.”

Leon nods shakily, gasping, letting himself be pinned down on his belly as Raihan fucks into him from behind. It only lasts a few more thrusts, Raihan groaning as he fills Leon with his come, grinding deep inside to milk everything out. Leon lets out a garbled sound into the pillows, rocking himself back against Raihan’s cock and Raihan’s almost tempted to immediately go into a second round just because of it.

But he doesn’t. For now, he slips out, Leon shivering at the feeling of suddenly being so empty. He sits back for a moment, admires the sight of his come running out of Leon’s pussy, half-considering using his fingers to push it back in, but refrains. Instead Raihan runs soothing hands along his sides as Leon trembles, rubs into the flesh of his thighs, dipping his head down to kiss between Leon’s shoulder blades, cooing at him gently all the while. Leon shifts a little bit once he finds the strength to move, turning slowly onto his back (with some assistance from Raihan) so he can stare up at his boyfriend with heavy lidded eyes. He looks totally blissed out, his blush fading a little but still standing out against his skin, dried saliva on his chin and his eyes wet. There’s a smile on his lips, one that’s so sweet Raihan can’t help but kiss him then.

“You were so good,” Raihan says, peppering kisses all over Leon’s face. “You know that? You’re amazing.”

Leon laughs, his voice a little hoarse, and reaches up to shield his face from the onslaught of kisses, but he doesn’t really fight it when Raihan bats his hands away and continues. Raihan continues babbling his praise happily, “I love you so much. You’re incredible and beautiful and sexy and--”

“Raihan,” Leon can’t help his giggle and the sound makes Raihan melt. Arms wind around the leader’s neck. “I love you, too. Even if you say the corniest stuff during sex.”

“Hey, you were into it!”

“It’s still corny!”

Raihan huffs, cheeks puffing out, and then he leans back in.

For the next minute they simply kiss, soft and slow, gentle and loving, until Leon begins to squirm. Obviously, he’s starting to really feel the come dripping out of him and his own release sticking to his thighs, so Raihan pulls off of him and lets him roll out of the bed, biting back a laugh at how wobbly his legs are when he walks to the master bathroom and shuts the door.

Five minutes later Leon comes back out, looking a bit more put-together than when he went in, but still obviously fucked out. Raihan, who had taken the time to change the sheets while Leon did his business, stands from the edge of the bed when Leon crawls back in so he can do his own.

In the bathroom mirror, he inspects the marks Leon left on his neck, a smile breaking out across his face once more. He sometimes doesn’t even notice when Leon is marking him until he checks himself afterwards - Leon can be just as possessive as he can. After another moment he does his business, cleans himself up a bit, and strolls out of the bathroom.

… Only to find Leon curled up on the bed wearing _his_ discarded hoodie, and nothing _but_ the hoodie, looking content and comfortable, the article of clothing hanging heavily off of him. Raihan’s dick twitches in interest and he has to will the arousal down, biting his tongue. Looking up from his phone, Leon smiles sleepily, setting the device aside and beckoning Raihan to come closer.

The bed sinks under Raihan’s weight when he climbs in. Leon has his arms around him immediately.

“That’s mine, you know,” Raihan says against his cheek.

“I know,” Leon hums. “It’s just… comfortable.”

“Am I gonna get it back?”

“Not tonight,” comes the lazy reply. Leon kisses the corner of his mouth. “Unless you can convince me otherwise.”

Raihan hums. “Nah. It looks good on you.” He tugs at one of the strings. Seeing Leon bundled up in his too-big hoodie, in his bed, covered in marks from his mouth - God, it just fuels his possessive streak. “Reminds me that you’re mine.”

Leon tilts his head, brows raising. Then he smiles so bright, because he’s still such a ball of sunshine and it almost blinds Raihan.

“Next time we fuck,” Leon says with a kiss, “I want to wear it.”

Raihan lets out a weak, strangled sound.

Oh _boy._

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/zhamusiel)   
>  [tumblr](http://hellfirecitadel.tumblr.com)
> 
> thanks hozier for the title


End file.
